The present invention embodies coatings for improving the corrosion of metals. The most common organic polymer paints used on metal are barriers to isolate the metal from an aggressive environment. These barrier type paints impede electron and ion transport in the metal and to some extent retard the permeation of water and oxygen into and from the metal. However, these coatings are not 100% effective in stopping corrosion.